


break eggs, not hearts

by Emmandroid



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, mark needs a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmandroid/pseuds/Emmandroid
Summary: inspired by mark's challenge on nct world 2.0:https://youtu.be/cV7YmKsMeDY
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	break eggs, not hearts

Mark cannot fry eggs. They’ve established that. Gordon Ramsay has attested to that, to Mark’s chagrin and the other members’ perpetual delight. The younger boys sometimes tease that Mark is not, in fact, fully capable, because he isn’t capable of cooking a proper egg. Mark usually plays it off or laughs along, but Lucas knows that deep inside it wounds him to be constantly reminded of this one inability. 

So when the announcer informs them that Mark has to cook not one but 23 sunny-side-up eggs for his challenge, Lucas knows there’s dread painted on Mark’s face even before he turns around and confirms it with his eyes. Almost immediately, the rest of the group gasps and reacts. “23??” “And they have to be sunny-side-up?” And, inevitably, the Gordon Ramsay comment is also brought up in jest. Mark is internally panicking, even as he tries to feign nonchalance, and the last thing he needs and that Lucas wants to do is to make it seem more daunting than it already probably is. So Lucas just casually confirms that yes, the yolk has to be intact, when Mark asks him to clarify the instructions.

Donghyuck instantly goes up to Mark and, right away, reminds him that he has to crack the eggs close to the pan. He also helps adjust the temperature on the stove and readily proffers the bottle of oil when Mark is ready to start the challenge. It seems okay two eggs in but Lucas starts to approach the station regardless, wanting to actively support Mark through whatever way he needs him.

Of course that is exactly when it starts to truly be a challenge. The edges are already crisping up on his first egg and it sticks to the pan. People are quick to reprimand that he should have used more oil, as Mark frantically tries to save this first egg. Mark starts to scream and calls for a plate, which Lucas is quick to provide. When Mark slides the admittedly disfigured mass of egg onto the dish, Lucas impulsively chides him that he can’t serve the egg like that. But he just as quickly wishes he hadn’t when Mark breaks the other egg in the pan in frustration, and asks everyone to just wait and stop with the comments.

Lucas makes sure to quietly stand at a distance from Mark, as he continues to cook (and fail), and as more members come streaming in and doling advice. All too soon it becomes a classic, literal case of too many cooks in the kitchen. Amidst the yells and frantic energy, Lucas reminds Mark to be careful and diligently stands to the side with a plate in each hand, offering them as needed even before Mark has to request them. He also cheers him on when Mark starts to churn out finished eggs...never mind that they are still admittedly disfigured.

When he finds out he’s only plated five of the required 23 eggs, Mark starts to crack multiple eggs in one pan in a rush. Foreseeably, pieces of shell also drop into the pan, to everyone’s amusement. But Lucas just quietly, casually grabs a pair of chopsticks and unobtrusively fishes the fragments out. Leave it to me, he tries to silently convey. I’ll help you out.

Jaemin and Donghyuck, though genuinely wanting to help (bless their dongsaengs), then start to micromanage ⏤ issuing an incessant stream of reminders, and at the same time. Through it all Lucas just encourages Mark with soft reassurances that it’s ok (“ _ gwenchana _ ”). But when he looks around, the members are starting to dine on the finished eggs. He tells them off, because they need to get to 23, but consents when they assure him that they’re only eating the ones that didn’t make the cut.

To complete the challenge fast, Mark cooks seven eggs in one pan. The other members instruct him to plate the syncytium as a whole, and to “slide it, don’t scoop it!” Mark is reluctant, because he doesn’t want to include the oil in the pan, and then the dongsaengs scream at him to never mind and just do it.  _ Gwenchana _ doesn’t seem so reassuring when it’s yelled in your face. So Lucas just holds out two plates, one for taking the seven-yolk mass of egg and another for draining the excess oil into. Quiet assurance and solutions are what Mark needs and what Lucas strives to provide.

Mark starts to look relieved when he has only one egg left to cook, but NCT being the ever chaotic group of boys that it is, Chenle eats one and Taeil drops another. Lucas escorts Mark back to the station and keeps the mood up as he cooks then plates the final three eggs. He’s also the first one there to cheer and congratulate Mark when the challenge is, ultimately, completed.

\---

That night at the dorm, Lucas is lounging on the couch and scrolling through instagram when Mark sits down beside him and nudges him with a thigh. “Thanks for today, bud.”

“Any time, Mark,” he smiles and reassures, as he places his phone down on a throw pillow. “And one thank you is enough.”   
  
“I still wanted to thank you in private, though. Really, Yuk, you were such a great help today. I appreciated how you sort of just quietly stood by the side with a plate in hand. Because as much as I love everyone, I really didn’t need them to all whisper reminders in my ear.”

Lucas just chuckles and repeats it isn’t a problem, but then he notices Mark’s shoulders start to slump and his smile start to morph. He squeezes his thigh and asks, “what’s on your mind, Mark?”

Mark looks up, opens his mouth, and then he blushes and closes his mouth again. It’s obvious he’s embarrassed to say what he intends to, and is debating how best to say it,  _ if _ he does say it, and Lucas just lets him take his time. Eventually Mark scratches his neck and shyly shares, “I just remembered how silly it seems that I still can’t cook a proper sunny-side-up, when it’s supposed to be the most basic culinary skill to have.”

“Nah, boiling water is the most basic culinary skill to have.” Lucas waits for Mark to crack a hesitant smile before continuing, “When people say something is easy, sometimes...it isn’t. Or at least, it isn’t easy for you. And that’s fine, because there are plenty of other things that come naturally to you, but someone else will struggle with. I think people should always keep that at the back of their minds, because when they do they’ll be more empathic to others when they’re having a hard time. And instead of reminding someone that a task is supposed to be easy, why not just help them out?”

Lucas then lifts his hand from where it rests on Mark’s thigh, and uses it to wrap around Mark’s own baby  _ son _ . “And don’t bother about frying eggs, mister fully capable. You can just ask me when you want a sunny-side-up.”

Mark laughs a full-on laugh at that, to Lucas’ relief. And when their eyes meet, Lucas hopes he adequately conveys all the admiration and fondness...that he’s still trying to put into words. //

**Author's Note:**

> lucas wong best boi 🥺 not to be biased but i really appreciated the way lucas supported mark in this challenge: bc let's be real, when we're in a panic (like mark probably was, having to fry 23 eggs), sometimes the best help is quiet reassurance
> 
> but i love all the boys! i hope that was clear
> 
> short bc this was a super quick, spur of the moment fic that i just /needed/ to write


End file.
